Emotion Short Stories
by ReaLifeTomoki
Summary: How would you like to hear a short story? Or how about several? They may be gruesome and fueled with hate. Or perhaps they could be bloody and fueled with love. Or it could turn out to be violent and fueled with passion. So which is it? Maybe it's all three. Join our merry circle and tread carefully for yourself. But be warned, things may turn out to be only for the faint of heart.


A/N: Here is the first chapter in this Emotion Short Story collection. Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Hate. It is an emotion that is defined as an intense or passionate dislike. This emotion, as negative as it is, can be a beautiful thing. If you let it drive you and channel it into something good, something positive, it can create a wonder worthy to be called the Eighth Wonder of the World. But, if you let it control you, it can only lead to something negative, something bad. You could destroy the world as you know it…or…you could kill a man.

There were two neighbors in an apartment building, both were male and both lived on the same floor. Now, these two men knew each other since pre-school and yet, they hated each other. Looking down the hall, next to the elevator, one would see several doors on the 8th floor of the Allegance Hotel in Seattle, Washington. These two men lived right across from each other in Apartments 89 and 90 at the end of the hall.

Their names were Joshua and Benjamin. At the time, Joshua was 24 years old and he was the one who lived in Apartment 89. Benjamin on the other hand was 28, he lived in Apartment 90. Both men hated each other for literally everything. From being the exact opposite to each other to something the other did in throughout each other's lives, you name it, they hated each other for it.

It was the 23rd of July, a Saturday when it happened and both men had to work. It surely must have been fate or perhaps destiny if you wish to call it so, but somehow, life seemed to play a twisted game. Josh and Ben, working at two completely different sides of town, had been scheduled for the same hours…the same shift. On that day, Josh and Ben had walked out of their respective front doors at the same time. Which meant that, much to their displeasure, they had to wait for the elevator together.

When the elevator had finally gotten to them, they had found that there was a person inside. The man inside looked to be going to the gym. Anyway, Josh and Ben got into the elevator, unhappy and quite displeased with the situation. So, when the elevator doors closed and began to descend to the ground floor, their displeasure lessened over so slightly. However, that slight change did not last very long. It was at that moment that the elevator stopped and it only took a few moments for both to explode.

"This is all your fault Benjamin!" Joshua screamed in a fit of rage.

"My fault?! How is this all my fault you babbling baboon?!" Benjamin screamed back.

The two were in the other's face in a matter of moments, screaming at each other, fists clenched into tight balls. With each passing word, their faces grew redder and redder to the point that they resembled lobsters. The third party in the elevator, the gym enthusiast, could only back into a corner of the elevator and try not to be noticed by the two before him. He knew of them, of course, these two could be heard going at it throughout the building.

"How dare you call me a babbling baboon, you half pint…squirrel licker!"

"Is that all you've got Joshi-poo?" Benjamin asked, cackling at his arch-enemy's failure.

Joshua's face, if possible, only got rosier as a result. "Stop laughing filthy pig!"

Benjamin, finally having enough, swung at Joshua's face. The gymnast could only watch in horror as Benjamin's fist connected with Joshua's nose, eliciting a loud crack, followed by Joshua's pained scream. When the gymnast could see Joshua's face again, he could see that the lower half of his face was covered in blood already. The nose was broken and the blood was flowing faster than the sands of time.

"Guys! Stop this! There's no need for violence!" begged the gym enthusiast, trying to step in between the two before anything else could take place.

"Stay out of this!" both exclaimed at once.

Benjamin pushed the gym enthusiast back into the corner he had been trying to hide in, eliciting an "oof" from him."

"Stay out of this muscle head." Benjamin said demeaningly.

"You don't need to push or insult him acid breath."

Benjamin turned away from the gym enthusiast and kicked Joshua's gut. "You can shut your mouth you filthy monkey."

The gym enthusiast could only watch in horror as Benjamin proceeded to beat Joshua, continuously screaming at him, telling him how he was tired of his crap. On the floor of the elevator, blood slowly became more and more evident as Joshua tried to feebly cry for Benjamin to stop. Eventually, Benjamin did and when he realized what he had done, he laughed an insane life and smiled widely. The gym enthusiast could only make a horrified noise in response to what he had just witnessed. This noise was what caused Benjamin to turn on him and when he did, the elevator finally began to move downward again.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this short story! Please leave a review and let me know what you all think!


End file.
